List of English people
]] Listed below are English people of note and some notable individuals born in England. Actors and actresses * Vanessa Angel (born 1966) * Gabrielle Anwar (born 1970) * Richard Armitage (born 1971) * Gemma Arterton (born 1986) * Tom Baker (born 1934) * Christian Bale (born 1974) * Ben Barnes (born 1981) * Sacha Baron Cohen (born 1971) * Mischa Barton (born 1986) * Mathew Baynton (born 1980) * Sean Bean (born 1959) * Kate Beckinsale (born 1973) * Richard Beckinsale (1947–1979) * Eliza Bennett (born 1992) * Rosalind Bennett (born 1966) * Martin Benson (1918–2010) * Steven Berkoff (born 1937) * Brian Blessed (born 1937) * Orlando Bloom (born 1977) * Emily Blunt (born 1983) * Richard Briers (1934–2013) * Millie Bobby Brown (born 2004) * Kelly Brook (born 1979) * Kathy Burke (born 1964) * Saffron Burrows (born 1972) * Sebastian Cabot (1918–1977) * Sir Michael Caine (born 1933) * Brian Cant (1933–2017) * Helena Bonham Carter (born 1966) * Kim Cattrall (born 1956) * Joan Collins (born 1933) * Daniel Craig (born 1968) * Michael Crawford (born 1942) * Mackenzie Crook (born 1971) * Benedict Cumberbatch (born 1976) * Tim Curry (born 1946) * Jack Davenport (born 1973) * Anthony Dawson (1916–1992) * Daniel Day-Lewis (born 1957) * Roger Delgado (1918–1973) * Dame Judi Dench (born 1934) * Sarah Douglas (actress) (born 1952) * Minnie Driver (born 1970) * Christopher Eccleston (born 1964) * Tamsin Egerton (born 1988) * Jennifer Ehle (born 1969) * Idris Elba (born 1972) * Jennifer Ellison (born 1983) * Alice Eve (born 1982) * Rupert Everett (born 1959) * Craig Fairbrass (born 1964) * JJ Feild (born 1978) * Tom Felton (born 1987) * Emerald Fennell (born 1985) * Joseph Fiennes (born 1970) * Ralph Fiennes (born 1962) * Colin Firth (born 1960) * Dexter Fletcher (born 1966) * Jamie Foreman (born 1958) * George Formby (1904–1961) * Claire Forlani (born 1972) * Emilia Fox (born 1974) * James Frain (born 1968) * Martin Freeman (born 1971) * Anna Friel (born 1976) * Sadie Frost (born 1965) * Sir Michael Gambon (born 1940) * Romola Garai (born 1982) * Patricia Garwood (born 1941) * Sir John Gielgud (1904–2000) * Stephen Graham (born 1973) * Cary Grant (1904–1986) * Hugh Grant (born 1960) * Leslie Grantham (born 1947) * Sydney Greenstreet (1879–1954) * John Gregson (1919–1975) * Rupert Grint (born 1988) * Sienna Guillory (born 1975) * Sir Alec Guinness (1914–2000) * Brian Hall (1937–1997) * Rebecca Hall (born 1982) * Dani Harmer (born 1989) * Ricci Harnett (born 1973) * Frank Harper (born 1962) * Jack Hawkins (1910–1973) * Will Hay (1888–1949) * Georgie Henley (born 1995) * Audrey Hepburn (1929–1993) * Tom Hiddleston (born 1981) * Dame Wendy Hiller (1912–2003) * Stanley Holloway (1890–1982) * Bob Hoskins (1942–2014) * Nicholas Hoult (born 1989) * Leslie Howard (1893–1943) * Annie Hulley (born 1955) * Rosie Huntington-Whiteley (born 1987) * Elizabeth Hurley (born 1965) * John Hurt (1940–2017) * Jeremy Irons (born 1948) * Theo James (born 1984) * Sir David Jason (born 1940) * Aaron Johnson (born 1990) * Boris Karloff (1887–1969) * Toby Kebbell (born 1982) * William Kempe (died 1603) * Skandar Keynes (born 1991) * Sir Ben Kingsley (born 1943) * Keira Knightley (born 1985) * Bobby Knutt (1945–2017) * Charles Laughton (1899–1962) * Stan Laurel (1890–1965) * Hugh Laurie (born 1959) * Jude Law (born 1972) * Jane Leeves (born 1961) * Vivien Leigh (1913–1967) * Margaret Lockwood (1916–1990) * Joanna Lumley (born 1946) * Patrick Macnee (1922–2015) * Roy Marsden (born 1941) * Anna Massey (1937–2011) * Martine McCutcheon (born 1976) * Sir Ian McKellen (born 1939) * Sienna Miller (born 1981) * Wentworth Miller (born 1972) * Hayley Mills (born 1946) * Sir John Mills (1908–2005) * Dame Helen Mirren (born 1945) * Georgia Moffett (born 1984) * Dominic Monaghan (born 1976) * Sir Roger Moore (1927–2017) * Nick Moran (born 1969) * Kenneth More (1914–1982) * Joseph Morgan (born 1981) * Samantha Morton (born 1977) * William Moseley (born 1987) * Carey Mulligan (born 1985) * Billy Murray (born 1941) * Sophia Myles (born 1980) * Parminder Nagra (born 1975) * Anthony Newley (1931–1999) * Bill Nighy (born 1949) * David Niven (1910–1983) * Merle Oberon (born 1911–1979) * Sophie Okonedo (born 1969) * Gary Oldman (born 1958) * Sir Laurence Olivier (1907–1989) * Clive Owen (born 1964) * Cecil Parker (1897–1971) * Dev Patel (born 1990) * Robert Pattinson (born 1986) * Simon Pegg (born 1970) * Alex Pettyfer (1990) * Tim Pigott-Smith (1946–2017) * Rosamund Pike (born 1979) * Billie Piper (born 1982) * Anna Popplewell (born 1988) * Dominic Purcell (born 1970) * Daniel Radcliffe (born 1989) * Oliver Reed (1938–1999) * Joely Richardson (born 1965) * Miranda Richardson (born 1958) * Natasha Richardson (1963–2009) * Sir Ralph Richardson (1902–1983) * Alan Rickman (1946–2016) * William Roache MBE (born 1932) * Tim Roth (born 1958) * Dame Margaret Rutherford (1892–1972) * George Sanders (1906–1972) * Peter Sellers (1925–1980) * Jane Seymour (born 1951) * Robert Shaw (1927–1978) * Nicollette Sheridan (born 1963) * Dame Maggie Smith (born 1934) * Matt Smith (born 1982) * Terence Stamp (born 1939) * Shirley Stelfox (1941–2015) * Rachel Stevens (born 1978) * Patrick Stewart (born 1940) * Tilda Swinton (born 1960) * Dame Elizabeth Taylor (1932–2011) * Juno Temple (born 1989) * Kristin Scott Thomas (born 1960) * Michael Wilding (1912–1979) * Tom Wilkinson (born 1948) * Kate Winslet (born 1975) * Ray Winstone (born 1957) * Katherine Woodville (1948–2013) Archaeologists and anthropologists * George Adamson (1906–1989) * Leslie Alcock (1925–2006) * Mick Aston (1946–2013) * Richard Atkinson (1920–1994) * Edward Russell Ayrton (1882–1914) * Churchill Babington (1821–1889) * Philip Arthur Barker (1920–2001) * Thomas Bateman (1821–1861) * James Theodore Bent (1852–1897) * Geoffrey Bibby (1917–2001) * Howard Carter (1874–1939) * Grahame Clark (1907–1995) * David Clarke (1937–1976) * Barry Cunliffe (born 1939) * Glyn Daniel (1914–1986) * John Disney (1779–1857), barrister and archaeologist * E. E. Evans-Pritchard (1902–1973), social anthropologist * Cyril Fox (1882–1967) * Dorothy Garrod (1892–1968) * William Greenwell (1820–1918) * Phil Harding (born 1950) * Kathleen Kenyon (1906–1978) * John Leland (1502–1552), antiquary * John Lubbock (1834–1913), banker, politician, naturalist and archaeologist * John Robert Mortimer (1825–1911) * Francis Pryor (born 1945) * Colin Renfrew (born 1937), archaeologist * Alice Roberts (born 1973), anatomist, osteoarchaeologist and anthropologist * Andrew Sherratt (1946–2006) * E.B. Tylor (1832–1917), anthropologist * Mortimer Wheeler (1890–1976) Architects * Hubert Austin (1845–1915) * Charles Barry (1795–1860) (Houses of Parliament) * George Basevi (1794–1845) * William Burges (1827–1881), architect and designer * William Butterfield (1814–1900), leader in Gothic revival movement * Rowland Carter (1875–1916) * William Chambers (1723–1796) (Kew Gardens Pagoda and Somerset House) * John Douglas (1830–1911) * Sir Norman Foster (born 1935) * James Harrison (1814–1866) * Thomas Harrison (1744–1829) * Nicholas Hawksmoor (1661–1736) * Inigo Jones (1573–1652) * William Kent (c.1685-1748), architect, landscape architect and furniture designer * Edmund Kirby (1838–1920) * Denys Lasdun (1914–2001) * Thomas Lockwood (1830–1900) * Edwin Lutyens (1869–1944) * William Morris (1834–1896), architect and author * John Nash (1752–1835) (Regent's Park, St. James's Park, Trafalgar Square) * Henry Paley (1859–1946) * Joseph Paxton (1801–1865) (The Crystal Palace for The Great Exhibition, London) * Thomas Mainwaring Penson (1818–1864) * August Pugin (1812–1852) (Houses of Parliament) * Anthony Salvin (1799–1881) * George Gilbert Scott (1811–1878) (Albert Memorial, St Pancras Station) * Giles Gilbert Scott (1880–1960) (Waterloo Bridge, also supervised rebuilding of House of Commons, London) * Edmund Sharpe (1809–1877) * John William Simpson (1858–1933) * George Edmund Street (1824–1881) * John Vanbrugh (1664–1726), Baroque architect (Blenheim Palace) * Derek Walker (1929–2015) * Alfred Waterhouse (1830–1905) (Natural History Museum, London) * Aston Webb (1849–1930) (Buckingham Palace and Victoria and Albert Museum) * William Wilkins (1778–1839) (National Gallery, London) * Christopher Wren (1632–1723) Artists * Sophie Gengembre Anderson (1823–1903), painter * James Andrews (1801–1876), botanical artist * Richard Ansdell (1815–1885), painter * Banksy (born c. 1974), graffiti artist * Aubrey Beardsley (1872–1898), illustrator * Suzzan Blac (born 1960), painter * Sir Peter Blake (born 1932), pop artist * William Blake (1757–1827), painter, poet * Henry Charles Bryant (1835–1915), portrait and landscape artist * Albin R. Burt (1783–1842), portrait painter * Sir Anthony Caro (1924–2013), sculptor * Anna Maria Charretie (1819–1875), miniature painter * John Constable (1776–1837), landscape painter * Tracey Emin (born 1963), conceptual artist * Thomas Gainsborough (1727–1788), painter * Andy Goldsworthy (born 1956), sculptor (land art) * Antony Gormley OBE RA (born 1950), sculptor * James Henry Govier (1910–1974), painter, etcher and engraver * Steven Harris (born 1975), cartoonist * Thomas Hazlehurst (c. 1740–c. 1821), miniature painter * Dame Barbara Hepworth DBE (1903–1975), sculptor * Jamie Hewlett (born 1968), comic book artist and designer * Nicholas Hilliard (1547–1619), miniature painter * Damien Hirst (born 1965), sculptor/ conceptual artist * David Hockney (born 1937), painter * Sir Howard Hodgkin (1932–2017), painter * William Hogarth (1697–1764), painter, engraver * Master Hugo (fl. c. 1130–c. 1150), illuminated manuscript artist active in Bury St Edmunds * William Holman Hunt (1827–1910) * Sir Edwin Landseer (1802–1873), animal painter * Celia Levetus (1874–1936), illustrator * Richard Long (born 1945), land artist * Sir John Everett Millais (1829–1896), painter * Henry Moore (1898–1986), sculptor * William Morris (1834–1896) * Lawrence Mynott (born 1954), illustrator, designer and portrait painter * Chris Ofili (born 1968), painter * George Passmore (born 1942), artist (Gilbert & George) * Sir Joshua Reynolds (1723–1792), portrait painter * Bridget Riley (born 1931), painter * Dante Gabriel Rossetti (1828–1882), painter * Sir Stanley Spencer (1891–1959), painter * George Stubbs (1724–1806), painter * Joseph Mallord William Turner (1775–1851), landscape and marine artist * Flora Twort (1893–1985), painter * Mark Wallinger (born 1959), conceptual artist * Rachel Whiteread (born 1963), sculptor * Joseph Wright of Derby (1734–1797), Enlightenment painter * banksy(unknown) Broadcasters * Michael Aspel (born 1933) * Sir David Attenborough (born 1926), naturalist and broadcaster * Richard Baker (1925-2018), broadcaster and newsreader * Jeremy Clarkson (born 1960), TV presenter, broadcaster and writer * Simon Cowell (born 1959), TV personality, record producer * Johnny Kingdom (1939-2018), wildlife TV presenter * Ray Mears (born 1964), author, TV presenter and survival expert * Sir Patrick Moore (1923–2012), writer, TV presenter, astronomer * Michael Parkinson (born 1935), presenter of British television chat show Parkinson * John Peel (1939–2004), disc jockey, radio presenter, record producer and journalist * Jonathan Ross (born 1960) * Jimmy Savile (1926–2011), disc jockey, TV presenter, writer and media personality * Mike Smith (1955–2014), TV and radio presenter * Ed Stewart (1941–2016), radio and TV presenter Businessmen * Sir Richard Branson (born 1950) * Sir John Brunner (1842–1919), chemicals * Frank Bustard (1886–1974), shipping * Joseph Crosfield (1792–1844), soap and chemicals * Ron Dennis (born 1947), McLaren automotive * William Gossage (1799–1877), soap * Philip Green (born 1952), retail * James Hanson, Baron Hanson (1922–2004), industrialist * Thomas Hazlehurst (1779–1842), soap and alkali * Robert Spear Hudson (1812–1884), soap powder * John Hutchinson (1825–1865), alkali * Peter Jones (born 1966) * Sir Freddie Laker (1922–2006), pioneer of cheap air travel * William Losh (1770–1861), alkali * Alfred Mond (1868–1930), chemicals * Henry Mond (1898–1949), chemicals * Julian Mond (1925–1973), industrialist * Stephan Morais (born 1973) * William Morris, 1st Viscount Nuffield (1877–1963) * Edmund Knowles Muspratt (1833–1923), industrialist * Richard Muspratt (1822–1885), industrialist * Charles Roe (1715–1781), silk industry * Titus Salt (1803–1876), industrialist * Sir Ivan Stedeford (1897–1975), industrialist * Sir Alan Sugar (born 1947), electronics * Richard Tompkins (1918–1992), Green Shield trading stamps * Jamie Waller (born 1979), entrepreneur * Josiah Wedgwood (1730–1795), industrialist Chefs * Heston Blumenthal (born 1966) * Keith Floyd (1943–2009) * Robert Irvine (born 1965) * Nigella Lawson (born 1960) * James Martin (born 1972) * Jamie Oliver (born 1975) * Gordon Ramsay (born 1966) * Delia Smith (born 1941) * Rick Stein (born 1947) * Marco Pierre White (born 1961) * Antony Worrall Thompson (born 1951) Clergy * Pope Adrian IV (c. 1100–1159), only English Pope * Thomas Arundel (1353–1414), Archbishop of Canterbury * Richard Bancroft (1544–1610), Archbishop of Canterbury * Richard Barnes (1532–1587), bishop * Archbishop Lawrence Booth, of York (1420–1480) * William Charles Cotton (1813–1879), missionary and beekeeper * Thomas Cranmer (1489–1556), Archbishop of Canterbury * Gildas (c. 510–c. 570), monk * William Howley (1766-1848), Archbishop of Canterbury * Trevor Huddleston (1913–1998), anti-Apartheid activist * John Leland (1691–1766), Presbyterian minister * Henry Mackenzie (1808-1878), Anglican Bishop of Nottingham * John Henry Newman (1801–1890), Catholic cardinal * Plegmund (died 923), Archbishop of Canterbury * William Smyth (c. 1460–1514), bishop * Charles Spurgeon (1834–1892), Particular Baptist minister * Simon Sudbury (died 1381), Archbishop of Canterbury * Joshua Toulmin (1740–1815), radical dissenting minister * John Wesley (1703–1791), Methodist minister and evangelist Conspirators * Guy Fawkes (1570–1606) Criminals * Myra Hindley (1942–2002), Moors murderer * Ian Huntley (born 1974), Soham murderer * The Kray twins (Ronald 1933–1995, Reginald 1933–2000), east London gangsters * Jimmy Moody (1941–1993), armed robber, reputed contract killer and prison escapee * Harold Shipman (1946–2004), possibly the most prolific serial killer worldwide; convicted of 15 murders; probably killed over 250 * Peter Sutcliffe (born 1946), the "Yorkshire Ripper" * Fred West (1941–1995) and Rosemary West (born 1953), serial killers * Steve Wright (born 1958), serial killer * Graham Young (1947–1990), the "Teacup Poisoner" Economists * R. G. D. Allen (1906–1983), economist, mathematician, and statistician * Norman Angell (1872–1967), British internationalist and economist * William Beveridge (1879–1963), economist and social reformer * Edwin Cannan (1861–1935), economist and historian * Colin Clark (1905–1989), British and Australian economist * Ronald Coase (1910–2013), Nobel Prize–winning economist * Martin Ellison, consultant to the Bank of England * Friedrich Hayek (1899–1992), Nobel Prize–winning economist * John Hicks (1904–1989), Nobel Prize–winning economist * John Holland (1658–1722), founder of the Bank of Scotland in 1695 * William Stanley Jevons (1835–1882), economist and logician * John Maynard Keynes (1883–1946), economist * John Neville Keynes (1852–1949), economist, father of John Maynard Keynes * Arthur Lewis (1915–1991), economist * Thomas Malthus (1766–1834), demographer * Alfred Marshall (1842–1924), economist * Mary Paley Marshall (1850–1944), economist, wife of Alfred Marshall * James Meade (1907–1995), Nobel Prize–winning economist * John Stuart Mill (1806–1873), philosopher and economist * Arthur Cecil Pigou (1877–1959), economist * Lionel Robbins (1898–1984), economist * Joan Violet Robinson (1903–1983), economist * Richard Stone (1913–1991), Nobel Prize–winning economist * Robert Torrens (1780–1864), army officer and economist * Philip Wicksteed (1844–1927), economist Engineers * Sir Benjamin Baker (1840–1907), civil engineer, co-designer of the Forth Railway Bridge * William Baker (1817–1878), railway engineer * Joseph Bazalgette (1819–1891), civil engineer, best known for creating the London Sewer System, hence making the city a healthier place to live * James Beatty (1820–1856), railway engineer * Sir Henry Bessemer (1813–1898), metallurgy engineer * Ronald Eric Bishop (1903–1989), chief designer of the de Havilland Mosquito * James Brindley (1716–1772), canal engineer * Isambard Kingdom Brunel (1806–1859), transport engineer * Sir Sydney Camm (1894–1966), aeronautical engineer * Donald Campbell, railway engineer * William Tierney Clark (1783–1852), civil engineer * Sir Geoffrey de Havilland (1882–1965), aeronautical engineer * Edmund Dummer (1651–1713), naval engineer * Sir John Ambrose Fleming (1848–1945), electrical engineer * Tommy Flowers (1908–1998), designer and builder of the first electronic computer * Sir John Fowler, 1st Baronet, civil engineer most famous as co-designer, alongside Benjamin Baker, of the Forth Railway Bridge * Benjamin Hick (1790–1842), civil and mechanical engineer * John Hick (1815–1894), civil and mechanical engineer * Eric Laithwaite (1908–1998), engineer * Sir William Lyons (1901–1985), engineer, Co-founder of the automobile manufacturer Jaguar * William Mackenzie (1794–1851), civil engineer and contractor * R.J. Mitchell (1895–1937), aeronautical engineer * Sir Henry Royce (1863–1933), engineer * Nevil Shute (1899–1960), aeronautical engineer and author * George Stephenson (1781–1848), railway engineer * Charles Todd (1826–1910), meteorologist, in charge of constructing the Overland Telegraph across Australia * Sir Barnes Wallis (1887–1978), engineer * John Webster (1845–1914), engineer * Sir Joseph Whitworth (1803–1887), engineer Explorers * Gertrude Bell (1868–1926), traveller in Iraq * Thomas Cavendish (1560–1592), one of the Elizabethan Sea Dogs, privateer, navigator * Capt. James Cook (1728–1779), sailor, explorer * William Dampier (1651–1715) * John Davis (1550–1605), Sea Dog, explorer and navigator * Charles Montagu Doughty (1843–1926), explorer in the Middle East * Sir Francis Drake (c. 1540–1596) * Sir Ranulph Fiennes (born 1944), listed as the "greatest living explorer" by the Guinness Book of Records * Martin Frobisher (1535–1594), navigator, one of the Elizabethan Sea Dogs * Rob Gauntlett (1987–2009), youngest Briton to summit Everest * Sir Robin Knox-Johnston (born 1939), first person to perform single handed non-stop circumnavigation of the globe * Michael Palin (born 1943) * Sir Walter Raleigh (c. 1552–1618) * Robert Falcon Scott (1868–1912), Antarctic explorer * Ed Stafford (born 1975), first person to walk the complete length of the Amazon River * Freya Stark (1893–1993), Middle East explorer * Wilfred Thesiger (1910–2003), explorer in East Africa and the Middle East * Henry Timberlake (1570–1625), merchant and traveller Filmmakers * Richard Attenborough (1923–2014) * John Boorman (born 1933) * John and Roy Boulting (1913–1985 and 1913–2001) * Alan Clarke (1935–1990) * Charlie Chaplin (1889–1977) * Mike Figgis (born 1948) * Lewis Gilbert (1920–2018) * David Hare (born 1947) * Alfred Hitchcock (1899–1980) * Peter Howitt (born 1957) * Humphrey Jennings (1907–1950) * Stan Laurel (1890–1965) * David Lean (1908–1991) * Mike Leigh (born 1943) * Ken Loach (born 1936) * Nick Love (born 1969) * Anthony Minghella (1954–2008) * Carol Morley (born 1966) * Mike Newell (born 1942) * Christopher Nolan (born 1970) * Nick Park (born 1958) * Michael Powell (1905–1990) * Guy Ritchie (born 1968) * Ken Russell (1927–2011) * Ridley Scott (born 1937) * Tony Scott (1944–2012) Historians * William Camden (1551–1623) * Edward Gibbon (1737–1794) * Richard Holmes (1946–2011), military historian and author * Sir Peter Leycester (1614–1678), historian and antiquarian * George Ormerod (1785–1873), historian and antiquary * Nicholas Rodger (born 1949), naval historian * John Speed (1542–1629), historian and cartographer * A.J.P. Taylor (1906–1990), popular historian Comedians * Chris Addison (born 1972) * Chesney Allen (1893–1982) * Stephen K. Amos (born 1967) * Rowan Atkinson (born 1955) * Charlie Chaplin (1889–1977) * Richard Ayoade (born 1977) * Ronnie Barker (1929–2005) * Sacha Baron Cohen (born 1971) * Julian Barratt (born 1968) * Matt Berry (born 1974) * John Bird (born 1936) * Jo Brand (born 1957) * Charlie Brooker (born 1971) * Roy 'Chubby' Brown (born 1945) * Adam Buxton (born 1969) * Alan Carr (born 1976) * Jimmy Carr (born 1972) * Jasper Carrott (born 1945) * Graham Chapman (1941–1989) * John Cleese (born 1939) * Steve Coogan (born 1965) * Peter Cook (1937–1995) * Tommy Cooper (1921–1984) * Barry Cryer (born 1935) * Jon Culshaw (born 1968) * Jim Davidson (born 1953) * Les Dawson (1931–1993) * Angus Deayton (born 1956) * Hugh Dennis (born 1962) * Ken Dodd (born 1929) * Ade Edmondson (born 1957) * Jo Enright (born 1968) * Lee Evans (born 1964) * Noel Fielding (born 1973) * Bud Flanagan (1896–1968) * John Fortune (1939–2013) * Dawn French (born 1957) * Stephen Fry (born 1958) * Ricky Gervais (born 1961) * Dave Gorman (born 1971) * Tony Hancock (1924–1968) * Jeremy Hardy (born 1961) * Miranda Hart (born 1972) * Lenny Henry (born 1958) * Richard Herring (born 1967) * Matthew Holness (born 1975) * Russell Howard (born 1980) * Lee Hurst (born 1963) * Eric Idle (born 1943) * Robin Ince (born 1969) * Eddie Izzard (born 1962) * Jethro (born 1948) * Russell Kane (born 1980) * Peter Kay (born 1973) * Hugh Laurie (born 1959) * Stewart Lee (born 1968) * Alice Lowe (born 1977) * Matt Lucas (born 1974) * Lee Mack (born 1968) * Bernard Manning (1930–2007) * Rik Mayall (1958–2014) * Alistair McGowan (born 1964) * Rory McGrath (born 1956) * Paddy McGuinness (born 1973) * Michael McIntyre (born 1976) * Stephen Merchant (born 1974) * Paul Merton (born 1957) * Sarah Millican (born 1975) * David Mitchell (born 1974) * Bob Monkhouse (1928–2003) * Eric Morecambe (1926–1984) * Chris Morris (born 1962) * Bob Mortimer (born 1959) * Frank Muir (1920–1998) * Al Murray (born 1968) * Denis Norden (born 1922) * John Oliver (born 1977) * Michael Palin (born 1943) * Andy Parsons (born 1967) * Sue Perkins (born 1969) * Lucy Porter (born 1973) * Jan Ravens (born 1958) * Vic Reeves (born 1959) * Mike Reid (1940–2007) * Jennifer Saunders (born 1958) * Peter Sellers (1925–1980) * Frank Skinner (born 1957) * Arthur Smith (born 1954) * Freddie Starr (born 1944) * Tracey Ullman (born 1959) * Tim Vine (born 1967) * David Walliams (born 1971) * Holly Walsh (born 1980) * Robert Webb (born 1972) * Jack Whitehall (born 1988) * Norman Wisdom (1915–2010) * Ernie Wise (1925–1999) Inventors See also List of English inventions and discoveries. * Richard Arkwright (1733–1792), revolutionised the cotton industry in England during the Industrial Revolution; once called the "father of the Industrial Revolution" * Sir Timothy Berners-Lee (born 1955), inventor of the World Wide Web * Henry Bessemer (1813–1898), inventor of the Bessemer Process which was the first way of mass-producing steel * Hubert Cecil Booth (1871–1955), inventor of the vacuum cleaner * Joseph Bramah (1748–1814), inventor of the hydraulic press (beer pump) * Sir Henry Cavendish (1731–1810), discoverer of hydrogen * Christopher Cockerell (1910–1999), inventor of the hovercraft * William Congreve (1772–1828), rocketry pioneer * Abraham Darby (c. 1678–1717), ironmaster * James Dyson (born 1947), inventor * James Hargreaves (1720–1778), weaver and inventor * Sir John Harington (1561–1612), poet and inventor of the first water closet * John Harrison (1693–1776), clockmaker * Rowland Hill (1795–1879), inventor of the modern postal service * Benjamin Huntsman (1704–1776), inventor of crucible steel * Archibald Low (1888–1956), radio guidance * Thomas Newcomen (1664–1729), inventor * Sir Isaac Newton (1642–1727), founder of modern physics, inventor of the reflector telescope * James Starley (1831–1881), bicycle pioneer * George Stephenson (1781–1848), engineer * Joseph Wilson Swan (1823–1914), inventor of the light bulb * Charles Wheatstone (1802–1875), inventor * Sir Frank Whittle (1907–1996), inventor of the jet engine * Joseph Whitworth (1803–1887), inventor, known for standardising the screw thread Journalists * Mark Austin (born 1958) * Reginald Bosanquet (1932–1984) * Christopher Booker (born 1937) * Michael Buerk (born 1946) * Sir Alastair Burnet (1928–2012) * Edward Chattaway (1873–1956), editor of The Star * Jill Dando (1961–1999) * Sir Robin Day (1923–2000) * Katie Derham (born 1970) * Peter Donaldson (born 1945) * Julie Etchingham (born 1969) * Anna Ford (born 1943) * Paul Foot (1937–2004) * Andrew Gardner (1932–1999) * Krishnan Guru-Murthy (born 1970) * Nina Hossain (born 1975) * Richard Ingrams (born 1937) * Natasha Kaplinsky (born 1972) * Mary Nightingale (born 1963) * Jeremy Paxman (born 1950) * Sophie Raworth (born 1968) * Angela Rippon (born 1944) * Willie Rushton (1937–1996) * Peter Sissons (born 1942) * Jon Snow (born 1947) * Alastair Stewart (born 1952) * Moira Stuart (born 1949) Military personnel * John Adams (1767–1829), last survivor of the Bounty Mutineers * Harold Alexander, 1st Earl Alexander of Tunis (1891–1969), field marshal, Second World War commander * Jeffrey Amherst, 1st Baron Amherst of Montreal (1717–1797), general * George Anson, 1st Baron Anson (1697–1762), Admiral of the Fleet, noted naval reformer * Sir Claude Auchinleck (1884–1981), Second World War commander * Reginald Bacon (1863–1947), admiral, pioneer of submarines and torpedoes for the Royal Navy * Robert Baden-Powell (1857–1941), soldier * Sir Douglas Bader (1910–1982), fighter pilot * Ralph Bagnold (1896–1990), founder of the Long Range Desert Group; explorer * Sir Alexander John Ball (1759–1809), admiral, governor of Malta * John Benbow (1653–1702), admiral * George Charles Bingham, 3rd Earl of Lucan (1800–1888), Commander of cavalry at the Battle of Balaclava * William Riddell Birdwood, 1st Baron Birdwood (1865–1951), general, Second World War * Robert Blake (1599–1657), reforming Royal Navy Admiral * William Bligh (1754–1817), best known for the mutiny of the Bounty * James Henry Robinson Bond (1871–1943), corporal in the Royal Army Medical Corps * Sir John Borlase Warren, 1st Baronet (1753–1822), admiral * Philip Broke (1776–1841), rear admiral, known for his capture of USS Chesapeake * James Thomas Brudenell, 7th Earl of Cardigan (1797–1888), Commander of the Light Brigade * Richard Francis Burton (1821–1890), soldier, spy, linguist and explorer * Freddie Spencer Chapman (1907–1971), known for his exploits in the jungle during the Second World War * Leonard Cheshire VC (1917–1992), Royal Air Force pilot during Second World War and founder of the Cheshire Homes * John Churchill, 1st Duke of Marlborough (1650–1722), soldier * Sir Winston Churchill (1874–1965), British prime minister * Charles Clerke (1741–1779), sailed with James Cook on all three of his expeditions, was the Captain of Discovery at the time of Cook's death he then took command until his own death at sea shortly after * Sir George Cockburn, 10th Baronet (1772–1853), Admiral of the Fleet, admiral in charge at the capture and burning of Washington in 1814 * Cuthbert Collingwood (1748–1810), vice admiral, Commander-in-chief of the Mediterranean Fleet * Henry Seymour Conway (1721–1795), general * John Cooke (1762–1805), captain of at the Battle of Trafalgar, where he was subsequently killed * Charles Cornwallis, 1st Marquess Cornwallis (1738–1805), general * Oliver Cromwell (1599–1658), Lord Protector of England * Simon de Montfort, 6th Earl of Leicester (c. 1208–1265), English statesman and soldier * Miles Dempsey (1896–1969), commander of the British Second Army During the D-Day landing * Sir Francis Drake (1540–1596), sailor * Sir John Duckworth (1748–1817), admiral, known for the Battle of San Domingo * Bruce Fraser (1888–1981), Admiral of the Fleet, commander of the British Pacific Fleet during the Second World War * Prince Frederick, Duke of York (1763–1827), son of King George III, Commander-in-Chief of the Forces during French Revolutionary and Napoleonic Wars * John French, 1st Earl of Ypres (1852–1925), general, World War I and Lord Lieutenant of Ireland * Prince George, Duke of Cambridge (1819–1904), Commander-in-Chief of the Forces * Charles George Gordon ("Chinese Gordon") (1833–1885), killed at Khartoum * Sir Thomas Hardy, 1st Baronet (1769–1859), vice-admiral, captained at the Battle of Trafalgar * Sir Arthur Travers Harris (1892–1984), Marshal of the Royal Air Force, airman * Eliab Harvey (1758–1830), admiral, captain of , which played a crucial role at the Battle of Trafalgar * Edward Hawke (1705–1781), Admiral of the Fleet, best known as the admiral at the Battle of Quiberon Bay * John Hawkwood (1320–1394), famous medieval mercenary * Samuel Hood, 1st Viscount Hood (1724–1816), mentor of Nelson * Brian Horrocks (1895–1985), highly regarded general during World War II * William Hoste (1780–1828), well-known frigate captain during the Napoleonic War * John Howard (1912–1999), major, led the raid that captured Pegasus Bridge on D-Day that was part of Operation Deadstick * Richard Howe, 1st Earl Howe (1726–1799), admiral * William Howe, 5th Viscount Howe (1729–1814), general in the American Revolutionary War * John Jellicoe, 1st Earl Jellicoe (1859–1935), admiral during the First World War * Roger Keyes, 1st Baron Keyes (1872–1945), admiral * Horatio Kitchener, 1st Earl Kitchener of Khartoum (1850–1916), field marshal * Lofty Large, SAS soldier, author * John Ligonier, 1st Earl Ligonier (1680–1770), general * Trafford Leigh Mallory (1892–1944), air commander of the Allied invasion of Normandy * John Manners, Marquess of Granby (1721–1770), general * William McMurdo (1819–1894), general * Andy McNab (born 1959), former Special Air Service soldier and commander of the infamous Bravo Two Zero mission during the first Iraq Gulf War * Samuel Mitchell (VC) (1841–1894), killed in action during the New Zealand Wars * George Monck, 1st Duke of Albemarle (1608–1670), Civil War era general in Chief Command * Bernard Law Montgomery, 1st Viscount Montgomery of Alamein ("The Desert Rat") (1887–1976), field marshal and hero of World War II * Louis Mountbatten, 1st Earl Mountbatten of Burma (1900–1979), statesman, sailor * Horatio Nelson, 1st Viscount Nelson of the Nile (1758–1805), sailor, admiral * Augustus Charles Newman (1904–1972) VC, The Essex Regiment, No.2 Commando, SAS, led the raid on St. Nazaire * John Norreys (1547–1597), Tudor soldier * Henry William Paget, 1st Marquess of Anglesey (1768–1854), general, hero of the Napoleonic Wars * Sir William Parker (1781–1866), Admiral of the Fleet, was the admiral during the First Opium War * Arthur Phillip (1738–1814), admiral, commanded the First Fleetinto what is now known as Port Jackson, First Governor of New South Wales * Basil Charles Godfrey Place VC (1921–1994), along with Donald Cameron VC and crew crippled the pocket battleship Tirpitz during operation Source * Dudley Pound (1877–1943), Admiral of the Fleet, First Sea Lord during the Second World War * Bertram Ramsay (1883–1945), admiral, commander of operation Neptune during Second World War * Bernard Rawlings (1889–1962), admiral, second in command of the British Pacific Fleet during Second World War * Frederick Roberts, 1st Earl Roberts of Kandahar (1832–1914), field marshal, last Commander-in-Chief of the Forces * Sir William Robertson, 1st Baronet (1860–1933), "Wully" Robertson, distinguished soldier; the only man ever in the British Army to rise from the rank of private soldier to field marshal; the head of the Army for much of World War I; a highly influential figure as to strategy * Frederick John Robinson, 1st Viscount Goderich (1782–1859) * Chris Ryan (born 1961), Former Special Air Service soldier and member of the infamous Bravo Two Zero mission during the first Iraq Gulf War * Siegfried Sassoon (1886–1967), war poet * Charles Saunders (1715–1775), Admiral, commanded the Fleet at the Battle of the Plains of Abraham * William Slim, 1st Viscount Slim (1897–1970), Commander in Burma during Second World War, Governor-General of Australia * Sir Sidney Smith (1764–1840), Napoleon famously said of him "that man made me miss my destiny" * Sir Horace Smith-Dorrien (1858–1930), general, World War I * Fitzroy Somerset, 1st Baron Raglan (1788–1855), British commander in the Crimean War * James Somerville (1882–1949), Admiral of the Fleet, Commander at Mers-El-Kabir * Bill Speakman VC (born 1927), Black Watch, SAS Regiment * Richard Strachan (1760–1828), known for his action after the Battle of Trafalgar * James Brian Tait VC (1916–2007), nicknamed" Tirpitz", commander of 617 squadron * Henry Tandey VC (1891–1977), the most highly decorated private of the First World War * Hugh Trenchard, 1st Viscount Trenchard (1873–1956), "father of the RAF" and first Chief of the Air Staff * Sir Thomas Troubridge, 1st Baronet (1758–1807), rear admiral * Reginald Tyrwhitt (1870–1951), Admiral of the Fleet, commander of the Harwich Force during World War I * George Vancouver (1757–1798), distinguished Royal Navy Captain and explorer * Philip Vian (1894–1968), Admiral of the Fleet, distinguished destroyer captain also Commander in Charge of Air Operations, British Pacific Fleet during Second World War * Archibald Percival Wavell, 1st Earl Wavell (1883–1950), World War II general, second to last Viceroy of India * Jane Whorwood (1612–1684), Royalist agent during the English Civil War * Prince William Augustus, Duke of Cumberland (1721–1765), captain-general, victor of Culloden * James Wolfe (1727–1759), general, hero of Quebec during the Seven Years' War * John Woodhouse (1922–2008), reformed SAS selection and training techniques after World War Two Monarchs * Alfred the Great (c. 849–899) (reigned 880s–899), King of the Anglo-Saxons * Queen Anne (reigned 1702–1714), also Queen of Scotland, then Queen of Great Britain after 1707 * Charles I (reigned 1625-1649), also King of Scotland, and Ireland * Charles II (reigned 1660–1685), also King of Scotland * Cnut (reigned 1016–1035) * Saint Edward the Confessor (reigned 1042–1066) * Edward I (reigned 1272–1307), English monarch * Edward II (reigned 1307–1327), English monarch * Edward III (reigned 1327–1377), English monarch * Edward IV (reigned 1461–1470 and 1471–1483), English monarch * Edward V (reigned 1483–1483), English monarch * Edward VI (reigned 1547–1553), first English Protestant monarch * Elizabeth I (reigned 1558–1603), Protestant queen and first Supreme Governor of the Church of England * Harold Godwinson (reigned 6 January 1066–14 October 1066), died in Battle of Hastings * Harold Harefoot (reigned 1035–1040) * Harthacnut (reigned 1040–1042) * Henry I (reigned 1100–1135) * Henry III (reigned 1216–1272), English monarch * Henry IV (reigned 1399–1413), English monarch * Henry V (reigned 1413–1422) * Henry VI (reigned 1422–1461), English monarch * Henry VII (reigned 1485–1509) (Henry Tudor, the first Tudor monarch) * Henry VIII (reigned 1509–1547), separated English Catholicism from link with the Roman Catholic Church * James II (reigned 1685–1689) * Lady Jane Grey (de facto 10 July 1553–19 July 1553) ("the nine days queen"), beheaded 1554, aged 16 * King John (reigned 1199–1216) * Mary I (reigned 1553–1558), Roman Catholic queen * Mary II (reigned 1689–1694), reigned jointly with her husband William III * Richard of Cornwall (reigned 1257-1272), King of the Romans * Richard the Lionheart (reigned 1189–1199), Richard I, English monarch, leader and hero of the Third Crusade * Richard II (reigned 1377–1399) * Richard III (reigned 1483–1485), last Plantagenet King, and last British monarch to die in Battle * William I (reigned 1066–1087), "William the Conqueror", William of Normandy * William II (reigned 1087–1100) * William III (reigned 1689–1702), "William of Orange", born 1650 at The Hague in Holland, married an English princess, reigned jointly with his wife Mary II, until her death Musicians * Stuart Adamson, lead singer of Big Country * Adele, singer * Thomas Adès (born 1971), composer * Damon Albarn (born 1968), singer-songwriter * John Alldis (born 1929), chorus master and conductor * Lily Allen (born 1985) * Marsha Ambrosius (born 1977), singer, songwriter * David Arnold (born 1962), composer, musician and film scorer (notably four James Bond films) * Malcolm Arnold (1921–2006), composer * Quenton Ashlyn, society entertainer * Rick Astley (born 1966), singer-songwriter * Alexander Baillie (born 1956), cellist * Bryan Balkwill (1922–2007), conductor * John Barbirolli (1899–1970), conductor * Gary Barlow (born 1971), singer, songwriter and member of Take That * Syd Barrett (1946–2006), singer, songwriter, member of the early Pink Floyd * Norman Beaker (born 1950), blues guitarist, singer, songwriter, producer * Victoria Beckham (born 1974), singer, songwriter, dancer, fashion designer, author, businesswoman, actress and model * David Bedford (born 1937), composer and musician * Mark Bedford (born 1961), musician, songwriter and composer, bass guitarist for Madness * Natasha Bedingfield (born 1981), singer * Thomas Beecham (1879–1961), conductor * Matthew Bellamy (born 1978), composer for Muse * Lisa Beznosiuk (born 1956), flautist * Acker Bilk (1929–2014), clarinettist and vocalist * Alan Parsons (born 1948), composer and musician * Roger Birnstingl, bassoonist * Harrison Birtwistle (born 1934), composer * Colin Vearncombe aka Black (born 1962 died January 2016) best known for the song Wonderful life. * Cilla Black (1943–2015), British singer and television presenter * James Blunt (born 1977) * Ian Gillan (born 1945), Singer For Deep Purple * John Bonham (1948–1980), drummer for Led Zeppelin * Ritchie Blackmore (born 1945) * Tim Booth (born 1960), singer-songwriter and actor * Adrian Boult (1889–1983), conductor * James Bourne, member of the former rock group Busted, singer and songwriter * David Bowie (1947–2016) * Robin Gibb (1949–2012), singer-songwriter member of Bee Gees * William Boyce (1711–1779), composer * Billy Bragg (born 1957) * Havergal Brian (1876–1972), composer * Sarah Brightman (born 1960), singer, actress, songwriter and dancer * Benjamin Britten (1913–1976), composer and pianist * Justin Broadrick (born 1969), vocalist and guitarist, member of Godflesh and Jesu * Pete Burns (born 1959), singer-songwriter and lead vocalist with Dead or Alive * Kate Bush (born 1958), singer, songwriter, musician and record producer * Bilinda Butcher (born 1961), singer-songwriter, vocalist and guitarist of My Bloody Valentine * William Byrd (1543–1623), composer * Justin Chancellor (born 1971), bassist, member of Tool * Eric Clapton (born 1945) * Rick Wakeman (born 1949), piano, keyboardist, musician * Adam Clayton (born 1960), bassist, member of U2 * Cheryl Cole (born 1983), singer * Jon Anderson (born 1944), singer-songwriter, member of Yes * Phil Collins (born 1951), singer-songwriter, musician, member of Genesis * Imogen Cooper (born 1949), pianist * Graham Coxon (born 1969), guitarist, singer-songwriter, former member of Blur and solo artist * Ian Curtis (1956–1980), lead singer and composer for Joy Division * Roger Daltrey (born 1944), singer, lead of The Who * Peter Maxwell Davies (1934–2016), composer * Andrew Davis (born 1944), conductor * Colin Davis (born 1927), conductor * Chris de Burgh (born 1948), singer-songwriter and multi-instrumentalist * Gervase de Peyer (born 1926), clarinetist and conductor * Norman Del Mar (1919–1994), conductor * Frederick Delius (1862–1934), composer * Dido (born Florian Cloud de Bounevialle Armstrong, 1971), singer and songwriter * Pete Doherty, former co-lead singer of The Libertines; current lead singer of Babyshambles; solo artist * Peter Donohoe (born 1953), pianist * John Dowland (c. 1563–c. 1626), composer of songs * Jacqueline du Pré (1945–1987), cellist * John Dunstaple (c. 1383–1453), composer * Ian Dury (1942–2000), lyricist and vocalist for The Blockheads * Edward Elgar (1857–1934), composer * John Entwistle (1944–2002) *George Ezra (born 1993), singer-songwriter * Marianne Faithfull (born 1946) * Gerald Finzi (1901–1956), composer * Lita Ford * Chris Foreman (born 1956), musician, singer-songwriter and composer, guitarist for Madness * George Formby (born 1906), wartime entertainer, famous for his playing of the Banjolele and contribution to film * Peter Gabriel (born 1950), singer-songwriter and former lead vocalist with Genesis * Noel Gallagher (born 1967), singer-songwriter * Orlando Gibbons (1583–1625), composer * David Gilmour (born 1946), guitarist, singer and composer of Pink Floyd * Ron Goodwin (1925–2003), composer and conductor * Debbie Googe (born 1962), bassist of My Bloody Valentine * Ellie Goulding (born 1986), singer-songwriter, musician * Bella Hardy folk musician, singer, songwriter * Dhani Harrison (born 1978), guitarist, son of George Harrison * George Harrison (1943–2001), composer, member of The Beatles * PJ Harvey (born 1969) * Anthony Hewitt (born 1971), pianist * Steve Hogarth (born 1959), songwriter, musician and leadsinger of the band Marillion * Gustav Holst (1874–1934), composer * Dominic Howard (born 1977), member of Muse * Tony Iommi (born 1948), guitarist for Black Sabbath * John Ireland (1879–1962), composer * Robert Irving (1913–1991), conductor * Jessie J (born 1988), singer-songwriter * Mick Jagger (born 1943), rock singer and frontman of The Rolling Stones * Sir Elton John (born 1947), pop star and composer * Brian Johnson (born 1947), rock singer * Brian Jones (1942–1969), founding member and guitarist of The Rolling Stones * Davy Jones (1945–2012), singer/percussionist, member of The Monkees * John Paul Jones (born 1946), bassist, mandolinist and keyboardist for Led Zeppelin * Nigel Kennedy (born 1956), violinist * Thea King (1925–2007), clarinetist * Adrian Lambert (born 1976), bassist * Jen Ledger (born 1989), drummer and backing vocalist for Skillet * Albert Lee (born 1945), guitarist * John Lennon (1940–1980), pop star, co-founder of The Beatles * Leona Lewis (born 1985), singer and songwriter * Cher Lloyd (born 1993), singer * Andrew Lloyd Webber (born 1948), composer of musicals * Pixie Lott (born 1991), singer * Chris Lowe (born 1959), keyboardist and composer, member of Pet Shop Boys * Zayn Malik (born 1993), member of British-Irish boy band One Direction * Chris Martin (born 1977), singer-songwriter, lead of Coldplay * Sir Paul McCartney (born 1942), pop star, co-founder of The Beatles * Graham McPherson (born 1961), aka Suggs, Lead Vocalist of Madness * George Michael (1963–2016) * Keith Moon (1946–1978) * Thomas Morley (c. 1557–1602), consort composer * Ella Mai (born 1994), singer, songwriter * Gareth Morris (1920–2007), flautist * Morrissey (born 1959), composer, member of The Smiths * Freddie Mercury (born 1946 as Farrokh Bulsara, died 1991) leadsinger of the band Queen * Olivia Newton-John (born 1948), pop star * John Ogdon (1937–1989), pianist * Mike Oldfield (born 1953), composer and instrumentalist * Ozzy Osbourne (born 1948), vocalist for Black Sabbath and Ozzy Osbourne * Jimmy Page (born 1944), guitarist * Hubert Parry (1848–1918), composer * Liam Payne (born 1993), member of British-Irish boy band One Direction * Bob and Alf Pearson (1907-1985 and 1910-2012 respectively), singers and pianist (Bob) * Peter Pears (1910–1986), tenor * Robert Plant (born 1948), singer, member of Led Zeppelin * Anthony Pleeth (born 1948), cellist * Stephen Preston, flautist * Henry Purcell (1659–1695), composer * Simon Rattle (born 1955), conductor * Paul Rodgers (born 1949), singer * Martin Roscoe (born 1952), pianist * Malcolm Sargent (1895–1967), conductor * 21 Savage (born 1992), rapper, record producer * Ed Sheeran (born 1991), singer-songwriter * Elsie Southgate (1880–1946), violinist * Zak Starkey (born 1965), drummer, son of Ringo Starr * Ringo Starr (born 1940), composer, member of The Beatles * Crispin Steele-Perkins (born 1944), trumpeter * Rod Stewart (born 1945) * Joss Stone (born 1987) * Joe Strummer (1952–2002), singer, member of The Clash * Harry Styles (born 1994), member of British-Irish boy band One Direction * Bernard Sumner, lead singer of New Order * Connie Talbot (born 2000), child singer and reality star * Thomas Tallis (c. 1505–1585), composer * Benson Taylor (born 1983), composer * Tinie Tempah (born 1988), rapper * Neil Tennant (born 1954), vocalist, member of Pet Shop Boys * Lionel Tertis (1876–1975), violist * Frederick Thurston (1901–1953), clarinetist * Lee Thompson (born 1957), multi-instrumentalist, songwriter and composer, founder and saxophonist of Madness * Michael Tippett (1905–1998), composer * Louis Tomlinson (born 1991), member of British-Irish boy band One Direction * Pete Townshend (born 1945) * Alex Turner leader singer of the band Arctic Monkeys * Ralph Vaughan Williams (1872–1958), composer * Sid Vicious (born John Simon Ritchie in 1957), bassist for Sex Pistols * Ricky Walters (born 1965), aka rapper Slick Rick * William Walton (1902–1983), composer * Roger Waters (born 1943), founder of Pink Floyd * Thomas Weelkes (c. 1575–1623), composer * Florence Welch (born 1986), lead singer of Florence and The Machine * John Wilbye (1574–1638), composer * Cliff Williams (born 1949), bassist * Robbie Williams (born 1974) * Steven Wilson (1967), musician, producer, composer and founder of Porcupine Tree * Amy Winehouse (1983–2011), singer-songwriter * Christopher Wolstenholme (born 1978), member of Muse * Henry Wood (1869–1944), conductor * Dan Woodgate (born 1960) musician, songwriter, composer and record producer, drummer for Madness * Thom Yorke (born 1968), singer-songwriter, musician, member of Radiohead * Marvin Young (born 1967), aka rapper Young MC Philosophers * Donald Adamson (born 1939) * G. E. M. Anscombe (1919–2001), philosopher * Anselm of Canterbury (born 1033), philosopher, famous for creation of the Ontological Argument * A. J. Ayer (1910–1989), philosopher * Francis Bacon (1561–1626), philosopher and essayist * Roger Bacon (1214–1294), medieval philosopher, alchemist, and theologian * Jeremy Bentham (1748–1832), philosopher, founder of Utilitarianism * R. M. Hare (1907–2002), philosopher * H. L. A. Hart (1907–1992), legal philosopher * Thomas Hobbes (1588–1679), philosopher * William Godwin (1756–1836), political philosopher * John Locke (1632–1704), philosopher * John Stuart Mill (1806–1873), economist, political philosopher * G. E. Moore (1873–1958), philosopher * William of Ockham (c. 1285–1349), philosopher, theologian, created Ockham's Razor * Thomas Paine (1737–1809), theorist * Derek Parfit (born 1942), philosopher * Bertrand Russell (1872–1970), philosopher * Gilbert Ryle (1900–1976), philosopher * Henry Sidgwick (1838–1900), philosopher * Herbert Spencer (1820–1903) * Peter Strawson (1919–2006), philosopher * William Whewell (1794–1866), philosopher * Alfred North Whitehead (1861–1947), mathematician * Bernard Williams (1929–2003), philosopher Photographers * David Bailey (born 1938) * Emma Barton (1872–1938) * Cecil Beaton (1904–1980) * George Beldam (1868-1937), first-class cricketer and a pioneer of action photography in sport * John Blakemore (born 1936) * Samuel Bourne (1834–1912) * Larry Burrows (1926–1971), photojournalist * George Davison (1854–1930) * Terence Donovan (1936–1996) * Brian Duffy (1933–2010) * Frederick H. Evans (1853–1943) * Roger Fenton (1819–1869) * John French (1907–1966) * Francis Frith (1822–1898) * Peter Wickens Fry (1798–1860), early amateur photographer * Bert Hardy (1913–1995) * Alfred Horsley Hinton (1863–1908) * Don McCullin (born 1935), photojournalist * Eadweard Muybridge (1830–1904) * Horace Nicholls (1867–1941) * Tony Ray-Jones (1941–1972) * Henry Peach Robinson (1830–1901) * George Rodger (1908–1995), photojournalist * Francis Meadow Sutcliffe (1853–1941) * William Henry Fox Talbot (1800–1877), photographer, inventor of the calotype process Politicians * John FitzAlan, 1st Baron Arundel (1348-1379) * Edmund FitzAlan, 9th Earl of Arundel (1285-1326) * Richard FitzAlan, 10th Earl of Arundel (1306-1376) * H. H. Asquith (1852–1928), British prime minister * Clement Attlee (1883–1967), British prime minister * Stanley Baldwin (1867–1947), British prime minister * Tony Benn (born 1925), Labour politician * Ernest Bevin (1881–1951), Labour politician * Margaret Bondfield (1873–1953), Labour politician & first female Cabinet Minister * John Bright (1811–1889), liberal politician * Dorothy Boyle, Countess of Burlington (1699-1758) * George Canning (1770–1827), politician * William Cartwright (1634-1676), politician * Barbara Castle (1910–2002), politician * Lord Henry Cavendish (1673-1700), nobleman and politician * Sir Austen Chamberlain (1863–1937) * Joseph Chamberlain (1836–1914) * Neville Chamberlain (1869–1940), British prime minister * Lord Randolph Churchill (1849–1895) * Winston Churchill (1874–1965), British prime minister * Lionel of Antwerp, 1st Duke of Clarence (1338-1368) * Kenneth Clarke (born 1940), Conservative politician * William Cobbett (1763–1835), MP and reformer * Sir Stafford Cripps (1889–1952), Labour politician * George Nathaniel Curzon, 1st Marquess Curzon of Kedleston (1859–1925), Viceroy of India * Archibald Dalzel (1740–1811), Governor of the Gold Coast * Edward Henry Stanley, 15th Earl of Derby (1826–1893) * Edward Smith-Stanley, 14th Earl of Derby (1799–1869) * William Cavendish, 1st Duke of Devonshire (1640-1707), soldier, nobleman, and Whig politician * Spencer Compton Cavendish, 8th Duke of Devonshire (1833–1908) * William Cavendish, 4th Duke of Devonshire (c. 1720–1764) * Benjamin Disraeli (1804–1881), British prime minister * Alec Douglas-Home (1903–1995), British prime minister * Anthony Eden (1897–1977), British prime minister * Ferdinando Fairfax, 2nd Lord Fairfax of Cameron (1584-1648), nobleman and politician, also a commander in the Parliamentary army in the English Civil War * Michael Foot (born 1913), Labour leader * Sir Henry Bartle Frere (1815–1884), Colonial administrator * Hugh Gaitskell (1906–1963), Labour politician * William Ewart Gladstone (1809–1898), British prime minister * Augustus Henry Fitzroy, 3rd Duke of Grafton (1735–1811) * George Grenville (1712–1770), British prime minister * William Wyndham Grenville, 1st Lord Grenville (1759–1834) * Charles Grey, 2nd Earl Grey (1764–1845) * William Hague (born 1961), Conservative politician * William Savile, 2nd Marquess of Halifax (1665-1700) * James Hamilton, Viscount Hamilton (1786-1814), Nobleman and politician * Denis Healey (born 1917), Labour politician * Edward Heath (1916–2005), British prime minister * Boris Johnson (born 1964), British prime minister * Edmund Holland, 4th Earl of Kent (1384-1408) * John Wodehouse, 1st Earl of Kimberley (1826–1902) * George Lansbury (1859–1940) * Nigel Lawson (born 1932), Conservative politician * John Leland (?–1808), English Member of Parliament for Stamford, 1796–1808 * Granville George Leveson-Gower, 2nd Earl Granville (1815–1891) * John de Lacy, 2nd Earl of Lincoln (c. 1192-1240) * Henry de Lacy, 3rd Earl of Lincoln (c. 1251-1311) * Robert Banks Jenkinson, 2nd Earl of Liverpool (1770–1828) * John Lubbock (1834–1913), Banker, politician, naturalist and archaeologist * Harold Macmillan (1894–1986), British prime minister * John Major (born 1943), British prime minister * Reginald Maudling (1917–1979), Conservative politician * William Lamb, 2nd Viscount Melbourne (1779–1848) * Herbert Morrison (1888–1965), Labour politician * Theresa May (born 1956), British Prime Minister * Thomas Pelham-Holles, 1st Duke of Newcastle (1693–1768) * Frederick North, Lord North (1732–1792) * Henry John Temple, 3rd Viscount Palmerston (1784–1865), British prime minister * Sir Robert Peel (1788–1850), British prime minister * Henry Pelham (1694–1754) * Gilbert de Clare, 1st Earl of Pembroke (c. 1100-1148) * William Marshal, 1st Earl of Pembroke (1146/1147-1219) * Richard de Clare, 2nd Earl of Pembroke (1130-117t Earl of6) * Spencer Perceval (1762–1812), British prime minister * William Pitt (the Elder), 1st Earl of Chatham (1708–1778) * William Pitt the Younger (1759–1806), British prime minister * William Cavendish-Bentinck, 3rd Duke of Portland (1738–1809) * Enoch Powell (1912–1998) * Cecil Rhodes (1853–1902), imperialist * Frederick John Robinson, 1st Earl of Ripon (1782–1859), politician * Charles Watson-Wentworth, 2nd Marquess of Rockingham (1730–1782) * John Russell, 1st Earl Russell (1792–1878) * Michael Hicks-Beach, 1st Earl St Aldwyn (1837–1916) * Robert Arthur Talbot Gascoyne-Cecil, 3rd Marquess of Salisbury (1830–1903), British prime minister * Henry Addington, 1st Viscount Sidmouth (1757–1844) * John Simon, 1st Viscount Simon (1873–1954) * Philip Snowden, 1st Viscount Snowden of Ickornshaw (1864–1937) * John de Warenne, 6th Earl of Surrey (1231-1304) * Thomas Townshend, 1st Viscount Sydney (1733–1800), Home Secretary in the Pitt government; suggested using what is now Australia as a penal colony for Britain * Margaret Thatcher (1925–2013), British prime minister * Sir Robert Walpole (1676–1745), British prime minister * William Wilberforce (1759–1833), abolitionist * William Willoughby, 5th Baron Willoughby de Eresby (c. 1370-1409) * Robert Willoughby, 6th Baron Willoughby de Eresby (c. 1385-1452) * Shirley Williams (born 1930), SDP founder * Henry Willink (1894–1973), politician * Spencer Compton, 1st Earl of Wilmington (c. 1674–1743) * Harold Wilson (1916–1995), British prime minister Scientists * Arthur Aikin (1773–1854), chemist and mineralogist * Nathan Alcock (1707–1779), doctor * Jim Al-Khalili (born 1962), theoretical physicist and broadcaster * Charles Babbage (1791–1871), mathematician * Joseph Banks (1743–1820), naturalist * Isaac Barrow (1630–1677), mathematician * Thomas Bayes (c. 1702–1761), mathematician * Tim Berners-Lee (born 1955), computer scientist; inventor of the World Wide Web * Patrick Maynard Stuart Blackett (1897–1974), physicist * George Boole (1815–1864), mathematician * Robert Boyle (1627–1691), natural philosopher * Richard Bright (1630–1677), doctor, founder of Bright's Disease (a form of kidney disease) * Henry Brunner (1838–1916), chemist * Henry Cavendish (1731–1810), scientist * Sir George Cayley (1773–1857), polymath and aviator * Frank Close (born 1945), physicist * Brian Cox (born 1968), physicist * Francis Crick (1916–2004), molecular biologist * John Dalton (1766–1844), chemist and physicist * Charles Darwin (1809–1882), initiator of the theory of evolution * Richard Dawkins (born 1941), evolutionary theorist * Henry Deacon (1822–1876), chemist * Paul Dirac (1902–1984), physicist * Horace Donisthorpe (1870–1951), entomologist, myrmecologist and coleopterist * Arthur Eddington (1882–1944), physicist * Michael Faraday (1791–1867), scientist * Ronald Fisher (1890–1962), geneticist and statistician * Jeff Forshaw (born 1968), particle physicist * Rosalind Franklin (1920–1958), chemist and x-ray crystallographer * J. B. S. Haldane (1892–1964), geneticist * James Hargreaves (1834–1915), chemist * Stephen Hawking (1942–2018), cosmologist * Oliver Heaviside (1850–1925), physicist * John Herschel (1792–1871), mathematician and astronomer * Peter Higgs (born 1929), physicist * C. A. R. Hoare (born 1934), computer scientist * Robert Hooke (1635–1703), scientist * Edward Jenner (1749–1823), doctor * R. V. Jones (1911–1997), physicist * James Prescott Joule (1818–1889), physicist * Joseph Lister (1827–1912), surgeon * Bernard Lovell (1913–2012), astronomer * James Lovelock (born 1919), scientist * Martin Lowry (1874–1936), chemist * John William Lubbock (1803–1865), banker, mathematician and astronomer * Sir Charles Lyell (1797–1875), geologist * John Maynard Smith (1920–2004), geneticist * John McClellan (1810–1881), chemist * Robert Mond (1867–1938), chemist * Desmond Morris (born 1928), zoologist * Roger Needham (1935–2003), computer scientist * Sir Isaac Newton (1642–1727), founder of modern physics, last of the alchemists * William Penney (1909–1991), mathematician, physicist, director of British nuclear weapon research * Roger Penrose (born 1931), cosmologist * Joseph Prestwich (1812–1896), geologist * Joseph Priestley (1733–1804), chemist * Martin Rees (born 1942), cosmologist and astrophysicist * Adam Sedgwick (1785–1873), geologist * John Snow (1813–1858), epidemiologist * Joseph Wilson Swan (1828–1914), physicist and chemist * George Paget Thomson (1892–1975), physicist * J. J. Thomson (1856–1940), physicist * Henry Tizard (1885–1959), chemist and inventor * Alan Turing (1912–1954), mathematician * Alfred Russel Wallace (1823–1913), naturalist * Alfred North Whitehead (1861–1947), mathematician * Maurice Vincent Wilkes (born 1913), computer scientist * James H. Wilkinson (1919–1986), mathematician * William Hyde Wollaston (1766–1828), chemist * Thomas Young (1773–1829), scientist Sportsmen and sportswomen ]] ]] ]] ]] * Barney Aaron (Young) (1800–1850), lightweight boxer, Hall of Fame * Harold Abrahams (1899–1978), athlete, Olympic champion (100 metre sprint) and silver (4x100-m relay), one of the two subjects of Chariots of Fire * Sir Sidney Abrahams (1885–1957), Olympic long jumper * Chris Adams (1955–2001), pro wrestler and judoka * Neil Adams (born 1958), judoka and two-time silver medalist in Judo (1980 and 1984), younger brother of Chris Adams * Tony Adams (born 1966), footballer * Simon Andrews (1984–2014), Isle of Man TT rider * Jo Ankier (born 1982), Britain, record holder (1,500-m & 3,000-m steeplechase) * Joe Baker (1940-2003), footballer and manager * Alan Ball (1945–2007), member of the 1966 World Cup winning team * Billy Balmer (1875-1961), footballer * Gordon Banks (1937–2019), goalkeeper of 1966 World Cup winning team * Sir Roger Bannister (1929–2018), first sub-four-minute miler * Wade Barrett (born 1980), WWE wrestler * Cliff Bastin (1912-1991), footballer * Arthur Bate (1908-1993), footballer * Lord Frederick Beauclerk (1773–1850), cricket player and administrator * David Beckham (born 1975), footballer * Charles Bennett (1870-1948) track and field athlete * Jack Kid Berg (Judah Bergman) (1909–1991), world champion junior welterweight boxer, Hall of Fame * Richard Bergmann (1919–1970), 7-time table tennis world champion, ITTFHoF * Nick Blackman (born 1989), English-Israeli footballer * Andrulla Blanchette (born 1966), IFBB professional bodybuilder * Chris Bonington (born 1934), mountaineer * Bernard Bosanquet (1877-1936), cricketer * Sir Ian Botham (born 1955), cricketer * Mark Bott, cricketer * Teddy Bourne (born 1948), Olympic épée fencer * Geoffrey Boycott (born 1940), cricketer * Eric Bristow (1957–2018), world champion darts player * Tony Brooks (born 1932), F1 driver * Steve Bruce (born 1960), footballer & manager * Bobby Buckle (1869-1959), footballer * Chris Buckley (1886-1973), footballer * Frank Buckley (1882-1964), footballer and manager * Paul Burchill (born 1979), professional wrestler * Cam Burgess (1919-1978), footballer * Joe Butler (1879-1941), football player * Jenson Button (born 1980), 2009 Formula One World Champion * Angela Buxton (born 1934), won 1956 French Women's Doubles (with Althea Gibson) and 1956 Wimbledon Women's Doubles (with Gibson), highest world ranking #9 * Peter Broadbent (1933-2013), footballer * Michael Carrick (1981), footballer * Herbert Chapman (1878-1934), football player and manager * Sir Bobby Charlton (born 1937), member of the 1966 World Cup winning team * Jack Charlton (born 1935), member of the 1966 World Cup winning team * Sir Francis Chichester (1901–1972), yachtsman * Ian Clough (1937-1970), mountaineer * Don Cockell (1928–1983), heavyweight boxer * Samuel Coe (1873-1955), first-class cricketer * Chris Cohen (born 1987), footballer * George Cohen (born 1939), association football right back, World Cup champion * Andy Cole (born 1971), footballer * Paul Collingwood (born 1976), cricketer * Peter Collins (1931–1958), F1 driver * Sir Henry Cooper (1934–2011), heavyweight boxer * Ralph Cooperman (1927–2009), Olympic foil and sabre fencer * Steve Coppell (born 1955), footballer & manager * Lisa Cross (born 1978), IFBB professional bodybuilder * Stan Cullis (1916-2001), footballer and manager * Tom Daley (born 1994), youngest diver ever to compete in Olympics (participated in Beijing 2008) * Lawrence Dallaglio (born 1972), World Cup winning rugby footballer * Laura Davies (born 1963), golfer * Steve Davis (born 1957), six-time World Snooker Champion * Matt Dawson (born 1972), World Cup winning rugby footballer * John Deacon (1962–2001), motorcycle endurance racer * Christopher Dean (born 1958), figure skater * John Derbyshire (1878-1938), swimmer * Percy Down (1883–1954), rugby union player, represented England and Great Britain * Ted Drake (1912-1995), footballer and manager, cricketer for Hampshire County Cricket Club * Jimmy Dugdale (1932-2008), footballer * Jonathan Edwards (born 1966), triple jump * Godfrey Evans (1920–1999), cricketer (wicket-keeper) * Percy Fender, cricketer * James Figg (1695–1734), first English bare-knuckle boxing champion * Tyson Fury (born 1988), professional boxer * Bob Fitzsimmons (1863–1917), boxing's first world champion in three divisions * Andrew Flintoff (born 1977), cricketer * C B Fry (1872–1956), cricketer and all-round athlete * Paul Gascoigne (born 1967), football player * Les Gaunt (1918-1985), footballer * Dwight Gayle (born 1989), football player * Steven Gerrard (born 1980), football player * Graham Gooch (born 1953), cricketer * Pete Goss (born 1961), around-the-world yachtsman * W G Grace (1848–1915), cricketer * Cyril Grant (1920-2002), footballer * Jimmy Greaves (born 1940), footballer * Jack Greenwell (1884-1942), footballer and manager * Ron Greenwood (1921-2006), footballer and manager * Will Greenwood (born 1972), rugby footballer * Sam Haden (1902-1974), footballer and manager * Naseem Hamed (born 1974), featherweight boxer * Lewis Hamilton (born 1985), Five-time Formula One World Champion * Harry Hampton (1885-1963), football player * Ricky Hatton (born 1978), world champion boxer * Mike Hawthorn (1929–1959), F1 World Champion * David Haye (born 1980), world champion boxer * Johnny Haynes (1934–2005), footballer * Emile Heskey (born 1978), footballer * Charlie Hewitt (1884-1966), footballer and manager * Damon Hill (born 1960), F1 World Champion * Graham Hill (1929–1975), two times F1 World Champion * Jimmy Hill (born 1928), footballer * Syd Hoar (1895-1967), footballer * David Hobbs (born 1939), Former Formula One driver * Jack Hobbs (1882–1963), cricketer * Glenn Hoddle (born 1957), footballer * Martin Hodgson (1909-1991), rugby footballer * Leslie Housden (1894–1963), Olympic marathon runner * John Howell (born 1936), Olympic long jumper * Kenneth Hunt (1884-1949), footballer * James Hunt (1947–1993), F1 World Champion * Sir Geoff Hurst (born 1941), member of the 1966 World Cup winning team * Nasser Hussain (born 1968), cricketer * Len Hutton (1916–1990), cricketer * Anthony Joshua (born 1989), professional boxer * E.J. 'John' Jackett, rugby union player, represented England and Great Britain. * Peter Jacobs (born 1938), Olympic fencer * Joe Jacobson (born 1986), association football left back (Oldham Athletic & U21 national team) * Peter Jaffe, Olympic silver (yachting; star-class) * Allan Jay (born 1931), épée & foil fencer, Olympic two-time silver, world champion * Martin Johnson (born 1970), World Cup winning rugby union footballer * Trish Johnson (born 1966), golfer * Mike Keen (1940-2009), footballer * Howard Kendall (1946-2015), footballer and manager of Everton F.C. * Joe Kennedy (1925-1986), footballer * Josh Kennet (born 1987), English-Israeli footballer * Amir Khan (born 1986), lightweight boxer * Paul Klenerman (born 1963), Olympic sabre fencer * Frank Lampard (born 1978), footballer * Dougie Lampkin (born 1976), Motorcycle Trials World Champion * Mark Lazarus (born 1938), footballer, right winger * Jason Leonard (born 1968), World Cup winning rugby union footballer * Edward Lawrence Levy (1851–1932), English world champion weightlifter * Lennox Lewis (born 1965), world champion heavyweight boxer * Ted "Kid" Lewis (Gershon Mendeloff) (1893–1970), world champion welterweight boxer, Hall of Fame * Josh Lewsey (born 1976), rugby footballer * Gary Lineker (born 1960), footballer * Sam Little (born 1975), professional golfer * Hyman Lurie (1918–1982), table tennis player * Dar Lyon, cricketer * Dame Ellen MacArthur (born 1976), sailor who holds the world record for the fastest solo circumnavigation of the globe * George Mallory (1886–1924), mountaineer * Andy Mangan (born 1986), footballer * Nigel Mansell (born 1953), racing driver, F1 and CART champion * Terry Marsh (born 1958), world champion boxer * Darren Matthews (born 1968), professional wrestler * Stanley Matthews (1915–2000), footballer * Thomas Matthews (1884-1969), cyclist * Jock McAvoy (1908-1971), boxer * Bill McGarry (1927-2005), footballer and manager * Bertie Mee (1918-2001), footballer and manager * Daniel Mendoza (1764–1836), world heavyweight champion boxer, Hall of Fame * Sidney Merlin (1856-1952), sports shooter * Colin Milburn (1941-1990), cricketer * Gordon Miller (born 1939), Olympic high jumper * Alan Minter (born 1951), world champion boxer * Ivor Montagu (1904–1984), British national team and founder of the International Table Tennis Federation * Bobby Moore (1941–1993), captain of the 1966 World Cup winning team * Stirling Moss (born 1929), F1 driver * Andy Murray (born 1987), tennis player, current no.2 seed * Alfred Mynn (1807–1861), cricketer * Gary Neville (born 1975), footballer * Phil Neville (born 1977), footballer * Alison Nicholas (born 1962), golfer * Ronnie O'Sullivan (born 1975), three times World Snooker Champion * Michael Owen (born 1979), football player * James Oyebola (1961-2007), heavyweight boxer * Bob Paisley (1919–1996), 3-time European Cup winning manager with Liverpool F.C. * Rachel Parish (born 1981), markswoman and fencer * Michael Park (1966–2005), WRC co-driver * John Parrott (born 1964), world snooker champion * Fred Perry (1909–1995), Wimbledon champion tennis player * Martin Peters (born 1943), member of the 1966 World Cup winning team * Eddie Phillips (1911-1995), boxer * Kevin Pietersen (born 1980), cricketer * John Plant (1871-1950), footballer * David Pratt (1896-1967), footballer and manager * Daniel Prenn (1904–1991), tennis player, highest world ranking #6 * Stephanie Proud (born 1988), backstroke swimmer * Samuel Rabin (1903–1991), Olympic bronze wrestler (freestyle middleweight) * Paula Radcliffe (born 1973), distance runner * Alf Ramsay (1920-1999), football player and manager * John Raphael (1882-1917), cricket and rugby union * Sir Steve Redgrave (born 1962), rower, winner of gold medal in five consecutive Olympics * William Regal (born 1968), WWE wrestler and commentator * Sir Gordon Richards (1904–1988), jockey, holder of several records * Jack Robinson (1870-1931), footballer * Sir Bobby Robson (1933–2009), football manager * Wayne Rooney (born 1985), footballer, all-time leading goal scorer for the England National Football Team and Manchester United Football Club * David Seaman (born 1963), footballer * Archie Sexton (1908-1957), boxer * Dave Sexton (1930-2012), footballer and manager * Paul Scholes (born 1974), footballer * Alan Shearer (born 1970), footballer, all-time leading goal scorer in the premiership * Teddy Sheringham (born 1966), football player * Kelly Simm (born 1995), artistic gymnast * Davey Boy Smith (1962–2002), professional wrestler * Nobby Stiles (born 1942), football World Cup winner * Andrew Stoddart (1863–1915), rugby and cricket player * Frederick Stokes (1850-1929), rugby footballer * Dr. Lennard Stokes (1856-1933), rugby footballer * Karen Stupples (born 1973), golfer * Andrew Sznajder (born 1967), English-born Canadian tennis player * Laurie Taitt (1934–2006), Olympic sprint hurdler * Graham Taylor (1944-2017), footballer and manager * Peta Taylor (1912-1989), cricketer * Phil Taylor (born 1960), multi world champion darts player * John Terry (born 1980), footballer * Joanna Thomas (born 1976), IFBB professional bodybuilder * Jayne Torvill (born 1957), figure skater * Marcus Trescothick (born 1975), cricketer * Fred Trueman (1931–2006), fast bowler * Phil Tufnell (born 1966), cricketer * Randolph Turpin (1928–1966), middleweight boxer * George Tweedy (1913-1987), footballer * Michael Vaughan (born 1974), cricketer * Virginia Wade (born 1945), tennis player * Sir William Wavell Wakefield (1898–1983), rugby footballer and politician * Wallis Walters (1878-1952), hurdler * Frank Warren (born 1952), boxing promoter * Matt Wells (1886–1953), lightweight champion of Great Britain and world champion welterweight * Ruth Westbrook (1930-2016), cricketer * Dan Wheldon (1978–2011), 2005 and 2011 Indy 500 Winner, 2005 Indycar Series Champion * Jimmy White (born 1962), snooker player * Bradley Wiggins (born 1980), first British man to win the Tour de France * Jonny Wilkinson (born 1979), world cup winning rugby footballer * Joey Williams (1902-1978), footballer * Charlie Wilson (1895-1971), footballer * Justin Wilson (born 1978), Champ Car racer * Billy Wright (1924–1994), footballer Writers Other notables * William Shakespeare (1564–1616), playwright, actor and poet * Rachel Ashwell (born 1959), author, designer and entrepreneur * Anna Burdzy (born 1992), model, Miss Universe Great Britain 2017 * Edward Betts (1815–1872), civil engineering contractor * Thomas Brassey (1805–1870), civil engineering contractor * Capability Brown (1715–1783), landscape gardener * Donald Campbell (1921–1967), world land and water speed record holder * Sir Malcolm Campbell (1885–1949), automobile and speedboat racer * William Caxton (c. 1422–c. 1491), printer * Sir John Chesshyre (1662–1738), lawyer * Grace Darling (1815–1842), heroine * William Emes (c. 1729–1803), landscape gardener * Elizabeth Fry (1780–1845), prison reformer * Thomas Grissell (1801–1874), public works contractor * Hilda Hewlett (1864–1943), pioneer aviator and aviation entrepreneur * Ebenezer Howard (1850–1928), urban planner * Daniel Howell (born 1991), YouTube personality and radio host * Edward Kemp (1817–1891), garden designer * Gideon Lester (born 1972), dramaturg, adaptator, theatre artistic director * Philip Lester (born 1987), YouTube personality and radio host * Peter Molyneux (born 1959), video game designer * Sir Samuel Morton Peto (1809–1889), civil engineering contractor * Joshua A. Norton (1811–1880), Emperor of the United States and Protector of Mexico * Wat Tyler (died 1381), leader of the Peasants' Revolt (1381) * William Wakefield (1801–1848), founder of Wellington, New Zealand * Richard Walker (1918–1985), writer and pioneer of modern-day angling in Britain * Sarah Elizabeth Wardroper (1814–1892), Matron of St Thomas's Hospital from 1854 to 1887 * Harriet Shaw Weaver (1876–1961), political activist and suffragist * Joseph Williamson (1769–1840), philanthropist, merchant and tunneler * Philip Yates (1913–1998), coal miner awarded the Edward Medal English expatriates The following were born English, but changed nationality later in their life. * John Alden (c. 1599–1687), one of the leaders of the Pilgrims to North America * George Alsop, author * Anthony Aston (died 1731), actor and dramatist * Charlie Chaplin (1889–1977) * Alistair Cooke (1908–2004) * Cary Grant (1904–1986), film actor * Bob Hope (1903–2003) * Stephen Hough (born 1961), concert pianist, became Australian citizen * Thomas Paine (1737–1809) See also * List of people by nationality * List of Cornish people * List of Northern Irish people * List of Scots * List of Welsh people References Category:Lists Category:Lists of English people